The Revenge of Freddy Krueger
by Nod-Flareon
Summary: Freddy wants revenge on Jason. He sliced and Diced Jason's mothers head and Jason wants his own revenge and the fight between the two titans fight again.


This is my own story that takes place after Freddy VS Jason.  
  
The Revenge of Freddy Krueger.  
  
Freddy knew that Jason has a certain feature that makes him unstoppable. Freddy invades a dream of a doctor that worked in the military base where Jason escaped. Freddy wasn't going to kill the doctor because he told him why Jason always came back.   
  
"Jason Voorhees has a special DNA chain" the Doctor began "This DNA is found in lizards, its what makes them grow back their tail….. Cell Regeneration."  
  
"Haaaa, So what ever happens to Jason he regenerates what he loses and regains his strength" Freddy said realizing why he couldn't kill Jason in his dream world.  
  
Crystal Lake  
  
Jason stood in his room where he had placed the head of the once known Bogie Man to find it was gone. In the next room, known as "The Shrine" Jason saw to his horror and disbelieve his mothers head sliced and diced and on the wall written in her blood Freddy's Back.   
  
"I will find you Krueger and I will make sure that you are dead!" Jason said in his mind.  
  
That night Jason wanted to sleep so he could give Freddy a beating and then bring him out like the girl Lori did.  
  
Jason's Dream  
  
When Jason fell a sleep he appeared in Camp Crystal Lake and saw his younger self being chased by a group of normal kids and then the two councillors having sex next to the Main Hut. And then there he was, standing with his arm crossed on the dock laughing at Jason's young self.   
  
"My GOD what a site" Laughed Freddy, "Speaking of site, Look who we have here"  
  
Freddy turned and faced Jason who was breathing heavily because of the growing anger.  
  
"So, Hockey Puck want wrestle?" Freddy asked laughing himself silly.  
  
Jason with tremendous amounts of anger stomped over to Freddy.  
  
"Yu know, this isn't worth you getting beat again" Freddy said stepping back.  
  
Jason brought of his Machete and sung for Freddy and then realizing that even if he sliced him in half would easy come back but he wanted to just do his thing. Freddy dodged the attack and came in for his own attack and stopped and to his surprise the whole dream world was gone. Freddy looked around to find himself in a rather familiar place, Camp Crystal Lake, the place where Lori took his head off. Freddy realized he was again in the real world and then he felt something go in his stomach and out of his back. In pain he looked up and saw Jason.   
  
"Arrgghhh, cheater!" Freddy shouted with pain in his voice.  
  
Jason pulled out his machete and grabbed him by the neck and threw him across the area and into an abandoned cabin which he went straight through. Freddy got up five minutes later and found Jason was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Great a game of cat and mouse!" Growled Freddy.  
  
Out of nowhere Jason appeared right behind Freddy. Freddy turned and bumped into him and jumped back and pounced with is Razor hand ready. Jason didn't move and when Freddy stabbed him Jason brought up his machete and then impaled Freddy on the nearest tree. Freddy struggled to pull the big knife out of him but he couldn't. The machete was sticking out behind the tree, Freddy knew that if he can't remove the machete he was as good as dead.  
  
Jason began to throw some punches to Freddy's head but Freddy was dodging them.  
  
"Is that the best you got" Freddy Laughed.  
  
While Freddy was laughing Jason brought a jab that struck him in the mouth braking all his teeth. Freddy began to get really angry but he still couldn't get the big god for say ken machete out of him and the tree. Jason stood in a position like someone was laughing and Freddy knew he was in his head. Jason turned and walked off back towards the camp. What is he up to. Freddy thought as he watched Jason disappear in the mist. An hour flew by and Jason was on his way back. Freddy began, for the first time ever to fear someone, he saw Jason with a huge Silage Hammer. Freddy's eye bulged as he saw Jason come closer with the hammer in his hands and Jason began to raise the hammer.  
  
When he was in range Jason swung the hammer and it hit Freddy in the head and his head exploded with the impact. Freddy's body fell lifeless and Jason stood for and hour staring at his dead enemy. Then finally turned and walked off back into the mist knowing now that Freddy was DEAD! Without his head intact Freddy can't come back and now the Earth had one less Killer to fear, JASON. 


End file.
